supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus (Between Angels and Demons)
Asmodeus was the seventh and final Prince of Hell. History Asmodeus was one of the millions of angels created by God before the creation of man to protect his work. When God created man and commanded his angels to kneel before him and love him above all works, Asmodeus was one of the thousands of angels to resent his father's command, but eventually he did. However, after seeing Helel refuse, leaving, and planning a rebellion, Asmodeus decided to join him. During the rebellion, Asmodeus fought and killed many of his brothers, later admitting that he had a taste for killing because it was fun. Following the defeat of the rebellion, Asmodeus was one of the angels to fall and preserve his grace, though losing his wings and with weakened powers. When Lucifer began the angel experiments, Azazel went through the experiments and became the seventh Prince of Hell. After Lucifer's arrest in the Cage, Asmodeus lost interest in his father's plans and fled hell, hiding on Earth for the next millennia. Personality Powers and abilities As one of the princes of hell, Asmodeus was one of the most powerful demons that has ever existed. He exhibited many powerful abilities, some of which are not usually seen in demons. Asmodeus' power is so great that he is able to harm angels, and even seraphim. According to Lucifer, however, Asmodeus was his "weakest creation" and below all other Princes of Hell, but he managed to acquire powers by regularly injecting himself with grace from the archangel Gabriel. *'Possession': As a demon, Asmodeus needs a vessel to manifest on the physical plane. *'Super strength': As Prince of Hell, Asmodeus has a level of strength beyond the vast majority of demons. With just a few punches, Asmodeus could severely beat most of his opponents. *'Telekinesis': he was able to throw demons away with a wave of his hand. *'Invulnerability': Asmodeus could not be harmed by conventional weapons. *'Immortality': Asmodeus was seen Lucifer for ages, and could live indefinitely, as long as he was not murdered. *'Immunity': As Prince of Hell, Asmodeus cannot be harmed by the most common demonic weaknesses, such as salt, holy water and iron. *'Teleportation': Asmodeus was able to teleport anywhere on Earth, as long as he was not protected. *'Deformation of reality (by deals)': Asmodeus was alter the world around them in the context of a demonic agreement. **'Healing (by deals)': Asmodeus was restore people's overall health, although they have to make a deal to do so. **'Thermokinesis': Asmodeus was heat objects to temperatures so high that they can cause serious injury to a person. *'Vocal Mimicry': Asmodeus was able to mimic human and non-human voices except angelic ones. *'Clairsentience': Asmodeus was able to sense the presence of different beings even if they are tens or even hundreds of kilometers unless they conceal their presence by some means. *'Smiting': Asmodeus was able to kill several demons at the same time similar to angels. Powers with the grace of Gabriel *'Shapeshifting': Asmodeus could take the form of others. He was able to change shape perfectly, with a brief distortion of his shape when he made the change as the Alpha Shapeshifter. *'Molecular Combustion': *'Energy Blasts' Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping *'Devil Trap': Although a devil trap could trap Beelzebu, it did not prevent him from using his powers, but made them weaker. *'Hellfire': Hellfire is capable of harming, or even killing, Beelzebu. *'Weak Vessels': While in a vessel that is not strong enough, Beelzebu could not use all his power as it would cause deterioration in the body. Destroying *'Archangels': Any Archangel can destroy the Beelzebu. *'High Level Cambion': A high level cambion, that is, son of a powerful demon, could kill Beelzebu, as it turns out that he fears the power of Jesse Turner. *'Special Children': Azazel's special children had enough power to kill Beelzebu. *'High Level Nephilim': A nephilim son of a powerful seraph or an archangel can kill a Beelzebu without difficulty. Category:Princes of Hell (Between Angels and Demons)